Locked In
by ArtitudeGirl
Summary: What happens when the gang gets locked in the DWMA on a Friday night? Pure chaos, that's what!
1. One

I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review.

Chapter One: Locked In

Kid let out a sigh. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he had to. They are friends. He had agreed to let his friends come along with him back to the DWMA. They all had their purposes for coming.

Black Star came to 'borrow' spray paint from the school for some crazy prank. Tsubaki came to make sure Black Star didn't do anything evil. Soul came along because he had nothing better to do. Maka came to get her textbooks that she needed from her locker for a test on Monday. Liz came because Professor Stein took her nail polish and she wanted it back. Patty came because she couldn't stay at home alone because last time she did, Liz and Kid came home to the mansion on fire.

"I don't see why you all had to come," Kid mumbled as he pulled the keys from his pocket to unlock the door. The key chain had about a hundred keys on them. This will take a while…

"Shut up, Kid. Do you have a problem with all of us coming here with you, huh?" Black Star yelled, "'cause the God thinks you do and NOBODY SHOULD HAVE A PROBL-ah!" Black Star was interrupted by a book colliding into his face. Tusbaki let out a sigh as she went to Black Star's aid.

"Thank you, Maka. He was giving me a headache…" Liz said as she rubbed her temples.

"No problem, he was getting on my nerves anyways," Maka replied as she walked over to her book and picked it up.

"Ha! Look, sis! I made Black Star a mustache and a giraffe tattoo on his arm!" Patty said. She was squatted down in front of Black Star with a Sharpie in her hand drawing on him.

"Man, that's so un-cool, Patty," Soul said as he stared down at Black Star's body.

"Ow," said Black Star as he sat up, "why the HECK did you hit me so hard MAKA?"

Everyone just ignored him. Kid finally unlocked the door. "Come on guys we got to hurry because I'm not getting in trouble.

Everyone followed him in. There was a long silence has everyone tried to see in the dark. Then the silence was broken.

"Ok guys split up and do whatever you need to do and meet back here in ten minutes," Kid said.

Kid walked over to the light switched and flicked it on.

"Well, come on Tsubaki let's go get that spray paint," Black Star said with a impish grin and ran off with Tusbaki.

"Yeah, I'm going to go and get my books. Come on Soul," Maka said as her and Soul walked off.

"Come on Patty," Liz said as she grabbed Patty's arm and strolled off toward Professor Stein's class.

Kid ran a hand through his hair and walked toward the library.

"Black Star, do you really think that this is a good idea?" Tusbaki asked as she watched Black Star grab a lot of spray paint cans from the shelves.

"Of course this is payback for what Liz did to me! I mean what person does that to their God. I could have ended her life right then and there. How could she embarrass her God like that?" Black Star yelled as he grabbed a purple can.

"But you were being annoying…" Tsubaki trailed off.

"Whatever. She poured slushy in my hair and this is payback. Wait 'till she wakes up tomorrow. Her hair will be a ton of different colors."

Tusbaki just sighed in defeat. She knew she couldn't stop him.

"Okay let's go," Black Star said as he walked out of the closet with Tusbaki in tow.

"Soul, would you hurry up."

"I'm coming, woman. Shut up."

Maka rolled her eyes and walked up to her locker. She twisted the knob on her to lock to the combo numbers. She opened the door and grabbed two big, fat, heavy books.

Soul's eye's twitched. "Why do you need those? It's the weekend."

"Because, we have a test on Monday about the different types of souls, and I'm not failing."

"Whatever, tiny-tits."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Ow, woman! Why must you abuse people with books?"

"Just come on."

Liz took a pin from her hair and used it to pick the lock on Professor Stein's classroom.

"Got it! Come on Patty." Liz said as she pushed the door open.

"Coming, sis!"

Liz walked up to Stein's desk and opened random drawers looking for her nail polish.

"SIS, LOOK!"

"What is it, Patty?" Liz said, not looking up from the drawer.

"It looks like a baby giraffe with a rat tail and wings!" Patty yelled as she pointed towards a cage with a strange animal in it.

"A what? Patty, I don't have ti- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? " Liz yelled.

"I think we might dissect it on Monday…"

Liz quickly grabbed the nail polish and her sister's arm and ran out the class.

Kid glanced through the books on the shelf. He let out a sigh. He didn't find what he was looking.

"Oh well, I better go. The others are probably waiting for me." Kid said as he shoved both of his hand in his pants pocket. He didn't feel anything.

"Wait a minute…" Kid pulled his pockets out.

"I-I lost the keys! Which means…WE'RE LOOKED IN!"

Did you like? Oh my gosh…I hoped you did! This is my first fan fiction and I was scared to post it because I didn't know if you guys would like it. But, yet, I'm so excited. Whatever! I'm just happy I decide to post it! So anyways, please review ;)


	2. Two

Chapter Two

"Where is Kid? I wanna go home!" whined Patty.

"He did tell us to wait for him back here in ten minutes…" Liz stated as she blew on her recently painted nails.

"Whatever. I'm hungry!" Soul sighed.

"You're always magically hungry, Soul," Maka said as she flipped a page in her textbook.

"Shut up, Tiny-tits!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Guys, will you stop fighting," Tusbaki sighed.

"THE ALL AND MIGHTY BLACK STAR, SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR A PEASENT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHO SAID THAT? WHO TOLD THE GOD TO SHUT UP?"

"…hey guys…" called a voice. Everyone turned to see Kid.

"Kiddo! Where have you been?" cried Patty.

"I have something important to say…" Kid started, "I was in the library. Then I was about to go…then I notice…I lost the…keys…"

"WHAT?"

"What idiot would do that?"

"Kid, that's who."

"No need to be mean," Tusbaki said.

"Yeah, she's right. So does that mean we're locked in the DWMA?" Maka asked Kid.

"Yep, and we can't leave until Monday." Kid replied.

"What? How are we gunna survive that long?" Liz cried, "we will die here! We don't even have food!"

"Don't worry…we'll make it, sis." Patty said, "Because big sis is brave."

"Yeah, sure, I am…"

"DON'T WORRY LIZ! BLACK STAR WILL BREAK THE DOOR!" yelled Black Star.

"I don't know, Star. I think those doors are pretty strong…" Soul warned his best friend.

"No, Let the idiot do it." Maka smiled.

"First off I'm not an idiot. Second, Soul, no door will hold me back!"

Black Star lunged at the door only to do no damage and fall back. Tusbaki ran to Black Star's aid (once again).

"Told you…" Maka sighed.

"Okay we really need a plan, and I have one," Kid said as he fixed his tie.

"Okay, what do you got?" Black Star sighed as he sat up, clutching his head.

"So the plan is…"

****Soul Eater****

Liz, Patty, and Kid walked through the hallways. They were walking to the teacher's longue. The kids at the DWMA knew that the teacher's longue was the coolest place in the school.

It had a huge plasma television and comfy leather couches and recliner chairs. The teacher's longue was a perfect place to spend the weekend.

They walked up to the door. Kid grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, only to find the door locked.

"Liz, if you may," Kid said looking at Liz.

She nodded. "Of course, Kid."

Liz walked up to the door and took the pin from her hair. She used it to pick the lock. When she heard a click, she smiled and pulled away from the door. She opened it and the three of them walked in.

"Cool, now we have a place to sleep. All we need is food." Liz smiled as she switched the light on and looked around.

"Yay!" Patty clapped.

"Yes, indeed." Kid replied.

***Soul Eater***

"Okay, Black Star, all you need to do is break both of vending machines, and we'll have food and drinks for the week!" Maka said.

"Yeah, man, hurry I'm still hungry." Soul cried.

"Yes, and please, be careful." Tsubaki said softly.

"THE GOD CAN DO THIS!"

Black Star punched the vending machine with the snacks first. The glass cracked then shattered. Maka and Soul grabbed as many as they could.

"HA HA! ON TO THE NEXT" yelled Black Star with a goofy grin on his face.

Then, Black Star punched the one with the drinks. That broke easily too, and Black Star and Tsubaki grabbed as many drinks as they could.

"Okay, Let's go to the longue where Kid and the girls are." Maka said as she walked off. Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki followed.

***Soul Eater***

"HEY! We got the food!" Black Star said as he walked into the longue. He, Tusbaki, Maka, and Soul walked to the table and set down the drinks and snacks.

"Good! I'm starving!" said Liz as she walked to the table and grabbed a bag of chips, cookies, and a Coke.

Everyone surrounded the table.

"LET'S DIG IN!"

Yay, I hope you liked it! Please Review! :)


End file.
